


Paris in Joon

by mmcgui12_gmu_nancydrew (mmcgui12_gmu)



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Game 14: Danger by Design, No Plot/Plotless, One-Sided Attraction, POV Alternating, Pre-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu_nancydrew
Summary: A Sonny/Minette fic for my friend Karen for a gift exchange on a Nancy Drew fan Discord. I probably screwed up some of what canon there actually is regarding Sonny's time in Paris, since it's been ages since I've played Danger by Design. Also, I know the title is dumb, but I couldn't come up with anything else. And there might be a few references to Tomb of the Lost Queen and The Shattered Medallion.
Relationships: Sonny Joon/Minette
Kudos: 2





	1. Minette's POV

An intern from America was a godsend. Someone from my home country at last.

I mean, sure, his resume up to this point was a bit... wonky, and the art style he used wasn't something I was used to, but I'd get used to it.

When he showed up, I thought he was cute and funny and the perfect way to distract myself from my breakup with Dieter (although technically I was the one doing the dumping then).

Then we started hanging out after work. Is it inappropriate for a boss to hang out with her intern in a non-work setting? I don't know, but it was fun. I was actually starting to like him.


	2. Sonny's POV

I heard that the fashion designer Minette was hiring an intern. Internships were good. They could let me snoop around for info for SPIED and leave as soon as the internship ended or whenever I find said info, whichever came first.

(I later heard in my investigation into Nancy Drew that there _was_ something hidden in the moulin where Minette had her studio, but it had nothing to do with SPIED.)

So, we started hanging out after work. I kinda feel like Minette had a crush on me, but I didn't feel the same way about her. I tried to tell her that, but once Minette gets something in her head, she won't listen to reason.

Which leads me to the day I ended up quitting.

I didn't find any leads for SPIED and Grandpa Jin's device in Paris, so I didn't see the need to stay any longer.

I left a few notes behind for the next intern, who I'd hoped would be Nancy, and tried to scramble out of the front office. These two... really weird German guys came in and started demanding to talk to Minette. I just kinda dumped them on Heather, Minette's main assistant.


	3. Minette's POV

Sonny really picked a bad time to randomly quit.

Heather had to stall when the Schmeck brothers arrived with a plan to bug the American First Lady's dress she'd be wearing to an upcoming summit. I didn't want them to see the alien tattoo I got on my face. (I'd hoped Sonny'd like the tattoo, since he'd kinda gotten me into them, but he didn't say a thing.)

I had to pretend I fired Sonny instead of the fact that he ran out on me.

And then I started to crack under all the pressure, with Sonny leaving, and hiring Nancy Drew, and working on my regular commissions, and working on my next big line to go out for Fashion Week, and working on the bugged dress.

So maybe getting arrested for the whole spy thing was good for me? Going to prison wasn't really a vacation, but it was a chance to rethink things.

**Author's Note:**

> Karen, I forget. Do you have an AO3 so I can tag you as the gift recipient?


End file.
